( el nacimiento de una nueva belleza)
by frikinava
Summary: korra sufre un terrible accidente en el cual todos piensan que esta muerta, pero lo que ella no save fue que su accidente fue ocacionado. iroh se caso con asami y mako quiere recuperarla, en el transcurso mako une fuerzas con korra, pero en el proceso mako se enamora de korra. ¿lograra korra recuperar a su exmarido? ¿mako y korra se enamoraran por completo?
1. Capítulo 1

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongINICIO DE LA HISTORI/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emella es hermosa, ella es perfecta todo el mundo la admira, por su enorme belleza, es perfecta para todos./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"caminaba entre la multitud y todos la miraban, todos la seguian, es hermosa./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"camino hacia una cafeteria para tomar la orden de todos los dias, un señor la miro y se acerco a ella./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-WOW tu belleza es encantadora-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-gracias-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- nunca habia visto tanta hermosura junta-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-gracias- exclamo sonriente./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- pero es extraño, tambien tiene cara de un general-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-¿una belleza con la cara de un general?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-señorita tiene cara de que salvara a la nacion y deve tener cuidado con los hombres malos-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emla joven y hermosa señorita salio rumbo a una tienda de ropa y muchas la seguian como si fuera la unica en el mundo/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"buenos dias señorita que busca"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong- ropa interior la mejor-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong" aya estan los mostradores balla para aya"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"eemsa chica se dirigio hacia el provador para provar sus nuevos ropajes, quedando en una bata para dormir/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emen eso mientras ella cantaba una hermosa canicon un tipo extraño salio entre las cortinas agarrando a la joven hermosa/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em -strongSUELTEME-/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong- NO SEÑORITA USTED TIENE QUE VENIR CON MIGO-/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem-SUELTAMEEEE-/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emla hermosa chica agarro del chico del brazo tumbandolo hacia atras provocando que se callera y se lastimara... todos le aplaudieron de su asaña-/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emdespues de 5 minutos la hermosa chica se encontrava en espera para ver lo que suseiera con ella, caundo escucho un programa en la tv./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-disculpe señora que es ese programa-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"se llama cambios/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emen eso salio una chica gorda y la hermosa chica la mira y dise "yo la conosco"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"hola a todos mi nombre es korra romero y esta es mi hisoria hacerca del concuros cambios, todo comenzo cuando me case con mi esposo iroh"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em,/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emHOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTE BUENO ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA y esta historia es una serie de un programa coreano doramas es muy bonita kA trama y me gusto tanto que dije deveria hacerlacon mako y korra por que no :) es pero y les guste y perodn si es corta /em/p 


	2. korra

p style="text-align: center;"CstrongAPITULO 2/strong/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strong´´DESPUES DE 1 HORAem viendo el progrma llegaron sujetos/em/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"-em disculpe señorita, nos enteramos del accidente le ofresemos disculpas y el señor ya fue llevado a la policia no se preocupe ya se puede ir a su casa-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em- oh que alivio-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em-/em/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strongsalio de ese lugar para irse a su casa en el camino se encontro con una ancina/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"em- señora cleo, tuve una horrible experiencia, devemos de tener todo serrado, asta deveriamos de cambiar la contraseña de la puerta -/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em- no se preocupe señorita yo serrare todo -/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strongdespues de cambiar el codigo de la puerta de entrada la joven se dirijio a ver el programa que no alcanzo a terminar, se sento en el sillon y empeso a escuchar las palabras de la famosa korra./strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"emkiero perder peso"/em/strong/p  
blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"strongya depues de escuchar un poco de ella el locutor del progama estaba a punto de presentar a la ganadora de change/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"muy buenas noches amigos hoy la ganadaora del progama change sera... korra romero que ha estado casada con su esposo por mas de 7 años o zuly que ha sido una madre soltera... la ganadora del programa es..."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- vamos korra tu puedes-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"la ganadora del programa es ...ZULYYY FELIZIDADES."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong-/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongla hermosa joven estava indignada por el echo de que no fuera korra la ganadora... busco la pagina de change y ahi paso un tiempo leyendo asta que por fin encontro un poco y comenso a leer/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong"todo inicio aquel dia cuando una mujer le llamo al telefono de korra, sus palabras fueron que el ya abia llegado pero que ocupaba algo que desirle... su nombre era asami./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongella fue a ese lugar a si como asami le dijo, y siguio las instruciones de esconderse en el ropero... fue ahi cuando iroh llego junto con asami y ahi presiso el acto que iroh estaba haciendo con asami (sexo... despues de eso ambas mujeres se reunieron./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongASAMI: la mento tu estado epro tenia que desirte la verdad... no te das cuenta que no eres la mujer perfecta para el presidente de la C.E.O./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongKORRA: porfavor deje a mi marido ustede es joven y hermosa el esta caso con migo./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongASAMI: tienes razon yo soy hermosa mas que tu encambio tu mirate, tu aspecto no es el de ninguna diosa eres fea y tu marido ahora es mio... el te esta esperando en el parque haci que ve./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong" korra siguio lo que asami le dijo y ahi estava iroh."/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongKORRA: iroh... cariño/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongIROH: gracias, fueron los mejores años casados./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongKORRA: no... (llorando) no me dejes./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrongIROH: (quitandose los anillos) daselo a alguien que te ame de verdad./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"KORRA:strong los de la c.e.o se enteraran que tu me engañas./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIROH: no puedes hacer eso./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongKORRA: si puedo y lo are.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"korra dejo a iroh solo gritandole... tomo su carro y se marcho pero esta era la ultima vez que la veriamos"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong la hermosa joven termino de leer todo y fue cuando a su celular llego un mensaje a su celular./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong" ARE QUE SE REUNA CON KORRA ROMERO"/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong-/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong" ese mismo dia la joven hermosa se reunio con una señora"/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong- /strong/emstrongdonde esta korra-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"- ella esta muerta señorita -/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- que -/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- MURIO ESA misma noche que renuncio a change -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"- losiento mucho -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"- devo de irme señorita -/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"" la hermosa joven salio de ese lugar sin rumbo cuando sin darse cuenta un sujeto misterioso la golpeo y esta callo inconciente"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong poco despues desperto y observo que su secuestr/strongstrongador era el mismo que la acoso a quella vez en la tienda de ropa...tomo el valor y en el semaforo el carro se paro y ella salio del carro corriendo hacia la nada... mientras su secuestrador le gritava./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong_ otra vez esta loca se escapo ESPERE SEÑORITA-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong" el la sigio asta la palya donde el la avento y ella callo al suelo no sin antes tumbarlo y agarrarlo del cuello./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ACOSADOR -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- no espere -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- usted esta loco -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- HA mire quien habla ,mujer loca que no quiere encontarse consigo misma -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- CALLESE -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- DEJEME USTEDE ES KORRA ROMERO -/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- QUE- soltando al tipo./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"emfue cuando eun recuerdo llego a ella " el dia de su muerte" recordo cuando callo al rio y cuando salio de este"/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongem- mi nombre es mako y usted llego ami ese mismo dia del accidente... en busca de venganza hacia su marido iroh-/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
